Nuestro Pequeño Secreto
by kikyole25
Summary: Mikasa es una joven casada y con dos hijos que lleva una vida rutinaria. ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a Levi Ackerman?. One shot Rivamika Contiene algo de Lemon y palabras vulgares. Para mayores de 18 años.


**Nuestro Pequeño Secreto**

Me llamo Mikasa Ackerman, o así era como se me conocía antes de casarme, tengo 30 años y estoy casada desde hace unos 5. Trabajo en una de las empresas más grandes de seguros de todo Nueva York. Hace 7 años conocí al que sería mi marido Eren Jaeger; como en todos los noviazgos al inicio de nuestra relación todo fue maravilloso: paseos por el parque, citas en el cine, largas noches de sexo intenso y una larga lista de cosas que se hacen cuando estás enamorado y piensas que lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, ha sido conocer a esa persona con la que estás compartiendo y descubriendo la felicidad y el amor.

Nuestra relación avanzó con rapidez, y a los dos años de la misma decidimos dar el paso más importante de nuestras vidas: casarnos. El matrimonio era algo que siempre había soñado, un vestido de princesa con un velo de encaje, mis padres abrazados y todo el mundo asistiendo a lo que sería lo mas importante de mi vida, y al final del camino verlo a él, esperándome en el altar para unirnos en matrimonio. La boda fue realmente impresionante, mejor de lo que me esperaba, estuvieron por primera vez las dos familias reunidas al completo, nuestros mejores amigos, y varios conocidos.  
Mi vestido me quedaba espectacular, y más me valía después de las semanas que pasé haciendo dieta para entrar en él. Mis mejores amigas Sasha e Historia junto con otras fueron mis damas de honor. Todo había salido como quería, todo fue tal y como lo había soñado; un cuento de hadas, bailando en la pista junto a un apuesto príncipe el cual esa noche me llevaría a vivir con él a su castillo.

Todo iba de maravilla, los presentes bailaban y festejaban por mi unión, mi madre no cabía de tanta felicidad y ella junto a mi padre bailaban eufóricos en el gran salón. De repente algo llamó mi atención, no veía a Eren por ningún sitio, deduje que se había ido al baño por lo que no le di mayor importancia. Esperé y esperé hasta que apareciera y después de unos 15 minutos sin verlo decidí ir a buscarlo.  
Estaba bastante mareada por el alcohol que había bebido, aún así caminé con cuidado por el salón y por los enormes pasillos, por el camino varios invitados me entretuvieron felicitándome por el enlace, dándome consejos sobre el matrimonio y lanzándome bendiciones, ya sabéis lo típico que se dicen en las bodas.

Finalmente llegué hasta uno de los servicios del lugar, entré caminando torpemente de un lado a otro, estaba muy mareada pero aun así puede escuchar varios ruidos procedentes de uno de los retretes. Enorme fue mi sorpresa al descubrir a mi marido follando con Annie...una de mis amigas...y mi dama de honor, salí del lugar a toda prisa y con las lágrimas cayendo de forma exagerada de mis ojos, recuerdo que él salió detrás mío y me dijo que lo perdonara que no lo había querido hacer, que todo fue culpa del alcohol, y yo... yo...le creí y lo peor de todo...fue...que lo perdone. Este recuerdo inmediatamente lo bloqueé de mi mente y me convencí a mi misma que nada de eso sucedió, que nada pasó aquella noche. Eren y yo nunca volvimos a hablar del tema, simplemente hicimos de cuenta como que nunca ocurrió.

Al año de casados me quedé embarazada, de nuestro primer hijo al que le llamamos Richard, y después de dos años me quede embarazada de nuestro segundo hijo, bueno más bien hija a la que decidimos darle el nombre de Barbara. Antes de casarnos yo trabaja como ayudante en la empresa en la que estoy actualmente, sin embargo y para mi suerte, mis jefes vieron en mí potencial, ya que era muy buena vendiendo seguros por lo que con el tiempo decidieron ascenderme y delegarme más responsabilidades, aunque siempre tendría a un jefe por encima mío, el responsable de todo mi departamento: Levi Ackerman.

Cuando lo vi la primera vez me pareció un tipo de lo más desagradable, engreído, odioso y altanero que miraba a todos por encima del hombro. Pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que debajo de todo eso había un hombre divertido, elocuente y gracioso que hacía que me olvidara todos los problemas de mi casa, de mi matrimonio, en fin...de mi vida.

Él está casado con una tal Petra, cuando hablamos yo siempre omito las preguntas acerca de su vida fuera del trabajo, no le pregunto nada de su relación con ella, para ser sincera no me gusta cuando habla de su esposa, no soporto que en nuestras charlas insinúe algo sobre ella, e inmediatamente cuando la nombra yo cambio de tema.

Me gusta pensar que él y yo no tenemos vida después del trabajo, es decir, me gusta el Levi encargado al que yo veo y con el que puedo hablar de todo. Tenemos gustos a fines nos gusta leer sin parar, nos gusta el mismo equipo de Fútbol y hasta debatimos de temas de política. Siento que es un buen amigo en quien confiar y con el que me siento identificada.

Cuando llego a mi casa noto que algo me falta, me refugio en mis hijos e intento ser madre a tiempo completo, y esto me hace feliz...feliz a medias, y para colmo con Eren las cosas hace mucho tiempo que cambiaron. Nuestra relación ha ido decayendo con los años, sobre todo desde el nacimiento de nuestra hija...apenas tenemos tiempo para estar juntos, y cuando lo estamos, afloran los problemas familiares, y las discusiones no tardan en llegar. Y la intimidad para nosotros se ha vuelto inexistente.

Creo que nosotras las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido, algo que funciona como alarma y sabemos perfectamente cuando algo está mal, o cuando algo ha cambiado. Se desde hace tiempo o más bien intuyo que Eren me está engañando, algo me dice que se ve a escondidas con otra mujer, pero soy tan cobarde que no me atrevo a enfrentarlo. Mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas pensando en las miles de cosas que tendré que enfrentar sola cuando él no esté a mi lado. Creo que en el fondo no es amor lo que me une a él, si no la costumbre, el apego, y la rutina.

Y hablando de rutina mi vida entera se ha convertido en ella. Todos los días lo mismo, todo es exactamente igual. No hago nada que no sea diferente. Me siento una persona vacía y llena de defectos, noto que cada día envejezco más de lo que debiera, noto que mi cuerpo ha comenzado a cambiar y ha ponerse flácido. Sin embargo cuando lo veo a él, a Levi todo cambia. Todo se vuelve diferente y la vida comienza a tener algo de sentido.

No es que crea que me estoy enamorando de él, sé que no es amor lo que quiero de él, el amor me ha fallado muchas veces y me ha herido. Quiero complicidad, emoción, alegría, y pasión en mi vida y sé que él es la única persona que me puede dar todo lo que busco. No sé desde cuando tengo estos pensamientos, creía que mis instintos estaban muertos...hasta que toqué su mano y sentí como me electrizaba toda mi piel.

Desde aquel día intentó vestir más seductoramente, intento pasar el mayor o tiempo a su lado, y disfrutar de su compañía, aunque en el fondo quisiera que me besara apasionadamente, me quitara toda la ropa y me hiciera suya. Eso jamás pasará, pero como dicen la imaginación es capaz de llevarnos a los lugares menos pensados y hacer que todos nuestros deseos se cumplan. ¿Acaso soy una mala mujer por estar casada y pensar en otro hombre?, la respuesta políticamente correcta sería: "sí eres una traidora, una infiel y una mala persona", así es como la sociedad funciona, te juzga de manera hipócrita, mientras por detrás hace y deshace a su antojo...La verdad nunca en mi vida me había planteado serle infiel a mi marido... hasta ahora.

Hace semanas que siento que la depresión puede conmigo, me han cambiado de departamento y ya no estoy junto a él, siento que todo se ha ido a la mierda, me gustaba estar cerca suya, pensar aunque sea por un momentos que estábamos juntos.  
El gran jefe como le llamamos en la empresa me ha mandado a llamar a su despacho, la noticia me tomó por sorpresa pero con gran seguridad me dirigí hasta su oficina donde me estaba esperando.

Levi estaba con él brindado con un poco de whisky, ambos se miraban con complicidad, entré en la oficina y los dos giraron para darme la bienvenida. Los tres nos sentamos y después de una charla mi ánimo mejoró increíblemente.

Mi jefe, Erwin Smith me dio una de las mejores noticias: tenía que ir con Levi hasta San Francisco a una importante conferencia que duraría tres días, y no nos podíamos negar, debía asistir sí o sí con mi encargado, por lo que en cuanto llegara a casa decidiría lo que iba a llevar para el viaje de la próxima semana.

Eren se molestó por el viaje, y hasta insinuó que tenía que dejar el empleo, ya que mi prioridad eran él y mis hijos. Me quede perpleja ante tal insinuación, jamás dejaría mi trabajo y menos porque él me lo exigiera, sé que mis hijos están por encima de cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, pero también sé que por unos días fuera no me voy a convertir en una mala madre. Eren es capaz de cuidar la casa y de los niños por sí solo, y le va a tocar hacerlo, le guste o no.

Nuestra discusión fue en aumento, seguramente nuestros vecinos escucharon todo el repertorio de ofensas que nos dijimos, yo estaba harta y no iba a ceder, por fin Eren se fue molesto de la casa, y así fue como terminó otra discusión con mi marido. Los días pasaron y ninguno de los dos nos dirigíamos la palabra, hasta que llegó por fin el día de mi partida.

Preparé la maleta con esmero, metí mi ropa y todo lo que iba a necesitar para mi trabajo, guardé la foto de mis hijos conmigo, dejé una nota a Eren donde le decía todo lo que tenía que hacer en mi ausencia y salí de mi casa. En el aeropuerto me estaba esperando Levi y a su lado estaba Petra, acariciándolo y besándolo, dejándome claro que él era suyo y que no me atreviera a intentar arrebatárselo. Fingí tenerle aprecio y le besé en la mejilla como señal de despedida, Levi la besó apasionadamente, despidiéndose de ella, mientras yo me apresuraba a dejar mi maleta en la entrada del arco de seguridad, caminé con rapidez hasta la entrada del avión, y así fue como comenzó el viaje que cambiaría para siempre mi vida.

Llegamos al hotel donde nos íbamos a alojar, la verdad era bastante lujoso para ser uno de tres estrellas, estaba en el centro de la ciudad, era luminoso y agradable. Mi habitación estaba al frente de la suya, estábamos cerca pero no tanto como yo hubiera deseado. Habláramos sin parar, nos reíamos igual, parecíamos unos amigos de toda la vida, confidentes, y hasta parecíamos unos recién casados...

Sé que mis pensamientos no son los que debería de tener una mujer casada y con dos hijos, sé muy bien que ante la sociedad seré considerada como una adúltera, como una zorra. Pero acaso todo el mundo es perfecto, tan perfecto para juzgar mis pensamientos, como para juzgar mis acciones, mis deseos y mis pasiones. Soy una mujer de carne y hueso y por primera vez deseo saltarme las normas, saltarme las reglas que jamás he traspasado, dejar de ser la tonta y mojigata Mikasa...

Hoy la conferencia terminó temprano, y todo iba de maravilla, el día estaba perfecto para dar un paseo, para ir a tomar un café a alguna terraza, o para sentarse tranquilamente en un banco y contemplar cómo se mecen las hojas mientras sopla el viento. Sin embargo notaba que mis planes no eran compartidos por Levi al que todo el rato lo veía preocupado, mirando constantemente su móvil. Su cara reflejaba su disgusto y preocupación, no quería meterme en sus asuntos, pero al ver que su enfado iba en aumento, me atreví a preguntar la razón de su molestia.

—No es nada— me contestó, y aunque no fue una contestación del todo convincente, opté por callarme y seguir caminando hasta el hotel. Antes de cruzar la calle que nos separaba de nuestra morada, sentí que cogió mi brazo y me obligó a mirarlo, sus ojos mostraban preocupación, disgusto, enojo y un extraño brillo que no supe cómo interpretarlo.

—¿Por qué mejor no tomamos algo?, aún es temprano y no me apetece ir a la habitación, ¿Que dices Mikasa?— preguntó. Yo simplemente asentí y sonreí ligeramente. Levi iba ya por la octava jarra de cerveza y aún así no lo notaba mareado, yo por otro lado con la dos que llevaba encima me tambaleaba un poco y comenzaba a reírme más de lo habitual. Él me miraba constantemente, y sonreía ligeramente al ver como mis mejillas se sonrojaban a causa de sus miradas y del alcohol. Pero después de aquello, su expresión cambió totalmente, tomó la cerveza entre sus manos y comenzó a hablar. —Mikasa, se que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero me siento muy bien a tu lado, siento que puedo hablar de cualquier cosa contigo—giró su cabeza y noté una vez más ese brillo extraño en sus ojos. —¿Qué es lo que te atormenta Levi?— respondí directamente. —Petra—fue su única respuesta. Puse mi mano encima de la suya y le animé a seguir hablando

Ambos caminábamos torpemente de un lado a otro, había anochecido, Levi quería parecer más sobrio que yo, pero sé que en el fondo no era así, no recuerdo muy bien el camino de regreso hasta el hotel. Solo recuerdo cuando estábamos en el umbral de mi puerta. —Bueno pues esta es miiiiiiiiiii parada—dije riéndome. —Si es hora de decirnos adiós— respondió él. Me di la vuelta intentando encontrar la llave de mi habitación, pero después de varios intentos fallidos, Levi se puso detrás mío y me ayudó con mi cometido introduciendo de forma exacta la tarjeta que no tardó en abrir la puerta. Pude sentir su respiración en la nuca, su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, y por alguna extraña razón él no se movía de esta posición.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente pero ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento, seguíamos igual, en la misma posición esperando que alguno de los dos diera el siguiente paso, Levi se iba a retirar cuando me atreví a encararlo, noté como su expresión había cambiado, sus ojos brillaban deseosos, y angustiados, me miraba fijamente a la boca mientras que con una mano comenzó a acariciar mi labio inferior.  
Sabía que él deseaba lo mismo que yo, pero ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a hablar, a dar el siguiente paso, nuestras miradas se cruzaron fugazmente y yo supe que era el momento de seguir adelante...

Cogí la mano de Levi y la acaricié con delicadeza, él entendió el mensaje enseguida y lentamente ingresamos en mi habitación. Ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una palabra, pero yo era muy consciente de lo que iba a pasar a continuación y los recuerdos de Eren entraron en mi cabeza atormentándome, tal vez él estaba atravesando por algo parecido ya que parecía que iba a salir de la habitación de un momento a otro. Vi como Levi llegó hasta la salida sin embargo en vez de irse cerró la puerta poniendo el cerrojo a la puerta.

Se acercó a mi y sin ningún reparo tomo mi boca entre la suya, dándome un beso que hace meses que deseaba con ansias, no fue para nada delicado, era apasionado, casi salvaje. No podía creer que todo lo que había soñado se estuviera haciendo realidad, el recuerdo de Eren salió por fin de mi cabeza y puse toda mi atención en el hombre al que tenía enfrente.

Sus besos no cesaban, ambos deseábamos esto, ambos estábamos locos de pasión, ambos estábamos deseosos por conocernos, por explorar cada rincón del otro... Levi me apoyo en la pared y yo aproveché para rodearlo con mis piernas. El por su parte no paraba de darme besos en todo el pecho, mientras que sus manos recorrían mis piernas, mis glúteos y mi cintura, nos besamos como dos locos sedientos de pasión, nuestros cuerpos reaccionaban de la misma manera, palpitaban con cada caricia, con cada mordisco, con cada palabra vulgar...

Ambos sabíamos que mañana nos arrepentiríamos de todo aquello, que esto traería consecuencias para ambos, ya que los dos tenemos a quien rendir cuentas, pero porque no aprovechar este momento juntos, ¿por qué demonios lo prohibido tiene que ser algo tan placentero?, tan delicioso... me seguía atormentando pero al verlo a él tan dispuesto, tan deseoso de poseerme, supe que esto era algo que debía de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, ya tendía toda la vida para arrepentirme y pedir perdón.

Ambos volvimos a la carga, él se apresuró a quitarme mi ropa interior mientras metía sus dedos largos en mi cavidad, se limitó a sonreír de lado cuando notó como la humedad que emitía mi intimidad hacía que sus dedos entraran y salieran sin ningún problema. Metía y sacaba sus dedos excitándome aún más, haciendo que le suplicara porque me poseyera de una vez, mis súplicas fueron escuchadas y así que sin reparo alguno, con mi espada pegada a la pared y con mis piernas cruzabas, me penetró.

Sentí como algo me atravesó, la verdad no era algo que me esperara tan pronto, pero realmente era lo había deseado hace mucho tiempo, tengo que reconocer que me sorprendí por el tamaño de su miembro, aún y excitada como estaba noté cierta molestia cuando lo introdujo dentro de mi cuerpo.

Presa de la excitación comencé al moverme salvajemente de arriba a abajo emitiendo gemidos ahogados para no llamar la atención de los demás huéspedes. Todavía teníamos puesta la ropa, y sin embargo él ya me había penetrado salvajemente. Cambiamos de posición varías veces, noté como le gustaba mandar en el sexo, como le gustaba ser él quien dominara toda la situación. A mi no me importaba ya que sus caricias aunque bruscas y salvajes hacían que mi excitación aumentará.

Sin preguntar me puso con la cara en la pared mientras subía lentamente mi vestido, acarició mi trasero con descaro mientras me daba palmadas en las nalgas, haciendo que en toda la habitación se oyeran el sonido de sus azotes. Esta situación aún me mojaba más por lo que separé mis piernas y le pedí que me penetrara inmediatamente, Levi no dijo nada solo actuó dándome lo que yo le había pedido antes.

Los sonidos de ambos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, sus embestidas hacían que gritara más fuerte, ambos estábamos locos por la excitación... por el placer que nos producíamos mutuamente, nada inundaba más mis pensamientos que él, que Levi, nunca me imaginé verme en una situación como esta, siendo infiel a mi marido en una habitación de hotel con mi jefe.

El iba marcando el ritmo, haciendo conmigo lo que quería, poniéndome en la posición que él deseaba, cerraba los ojos cada vez que me penetraba, como si no quisiera aceptar la realidad, aceptar que no estaba con su esposa, si no que estaba conmigo. Pero eso a mi no me importaba, estaba disfrutando demasiado el momento como para pensar en cosas tan insignificantes, sé que él también lo estaba disfrutando como nunca en su vida.

Los jadeos y gemidos inundaban por completo aquella habitación de hotel, ambos disfrutábamos de este pequeño momento, y tal vez el saber que era algo prohibido para los dos, nos excitaba aún más, llegué al orgasmo en varias ocasiones, mientras él me penetraba por detrás, o cuando se posicionó sobre mi y me abrió las piernas, o mientras yo estaba encima suyo. Nunca en mi vida había experimentado tanto placer, no quería que esto terminara, me sentía en las nubes con cada embestida suya, con cada beso. La habitación estaba destruida, habíamos roto casi todo a nuestro paso, pero de eso ya me preocuparía más tarde, la cama estaba deshecha, unos floreros rotos, y toda nuestra ropa estaba tirada por el suelo.

Supe que Levi estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, cuando noté que cerró aun más sus ojos, entonces hice algo que desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacer. Me arrodillé y metí su miembro en mi boca, haciendo que el abriera los ojos, se sorprendió al ver lo atrevida que era, sin embargo le gustó el ver como lamía y chupaba su miembro, sentí como no se pudo contener más y derramó su esencia dentro de mi. Fui de inmediato al baño, y mire mi rostro en el espejo, me veía hermosa, me gustó la imagen que reflejaba. Cuando salí del baño vi desilusionada como él se había marchado, no es que esperaba que se quedara y que durmiéramos juntos, no soy una tonta quinceañera que piensa que su príncipe jamás la va a decepcionar, soy una mujer hecha y derecha, y como tal sé que ahora mismo él debe de sentirse culpable por lo que hemos hecho.

Después de aquello no me volvió a hablar, yo acepté su reacción sin embargo y por mi parte yo no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos, sé que estuvo mal y que no tengo justificación alguna pero era algo que necesitaba, tal vez nunca me separe de Eren o tal vez esta sea la excusa perfecta para emprender mi vuelo sin él, ahora sé que yo también valgo, que soy una mujer que puede ofrecer mucho, me siento mejor con mi misma, con esa parte de mí que estaba abandonada...

Levi durante el viaje de regreso apenas y me mira, y solo me contesta con monosílabos, no lo culpo dentro suyo debe de estar viviendo una autentica lucha, a mi me da igual, no me arrepiento de nada, no tengo remordimientos, lo que ha pasado entre nosotros nadie va a poder nunca negarlo, no es que esté enamorada de él ni nada por el estilo, simplemente ese placer que nos dimos, esos recuerdos de lo que hicimos, nadie ni nada nos lo va a quitar.

Tardamos unas horas en llegar hasta nuestro destino, salimos del aeropuerto con las maletas listos para darnos el último adiós, sé que después de esto jamás volveremos a ser los de siempre, pero no me importa, ahora me siento mejor conmigo misma. En la entrada del aeropuerto nos están esperando nuestros familiares, por un lado está Petra con la misma cara de siempre que corre ilusionada a ver a su esposo, y por otro lado están Eren y los niños, yo corro emocionada al ver a mis hijos, doy un discreto beso a mi esposo y me despido de Levi y su mujer.

Noté algo en la mirada de Levi cuando le di un beso a Eren una mirada de enojo, no entendí muy bien su reacción, después de aquello no lo volví a ver hasta una semana después en el trabajo.  
Mi vida volvió a ser la misma después de aquello, sin embargo algo había cambiado en mi interior me sentía mas animada y más feliz, decidí no volver a pensar en aquello y centrarme en mi familia, como tenía que haber sido siempre. Cambié mi forma de vestir, decidí darme algunos caprichos cambiando mi ropa y zapatos, Eren estaba sorprendido por el cambio que di, pero parecía no importarle, nunca me dijo nada...

En el trabajo me ascendieron a encargada, y todo iba a mejor, caminaba contenta por uno de los pasillos de enorme edificio, cuando sentí que una mano me jalaba hasta dentro de una de las oficinas, me sorprendió que él hubiera hecho eso, jamás imaginé que una persona como él estuviera escondido esperando a que yo pasara por aquel lugar. Cuando cerró la puerta no supo que decir, solo me miraba sorprendido, y de un momento a otro reaccionó dándome un beso en la boca, al que yo correspondí con la misma intensidad.

Sé que no está bien lo que estamos haciendo, que ante la sociedad soy una mala persona, una cobarde, una infiel, una traidora, pero que puedo hacer si cada vez lo necesito más, no hizo falta palabras entre nosotros, y sé que en cualquier momento esto se puede terminar, pero no me importa, quiero seguir sintiendo lo que solo él me hace sentir, y este será para siempre nuestro pequeño secreto...

¿ **FIN**?

 **Ya lo sé...no me maten por favor, sé que es un tema muy complicado el que he tratado en este pequeño one shot y sé que no es un final feliz, pero bueno así es la vida...espero sus comentarios, y sus opiniones, ¿qué les ha parecido?.**  
 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
